


first time.

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: day 3? john & paul make love for the first time.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 30 day OTP NSFW [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	first time.

— “No, I’m not taking it up the ass.”

— “Well I’m not doing it either.”

•••

One word, and a simple sentence that’s been consistently spoken into existence. It was the cold winter of 1960, two young curious lovers were locked up alone in the rooms they all shared. Earlier on in the day there was a proclamation John had made, it was made in the middle of them devouring down some actual good food.

“Paul we need to talk.”

So sudden, so random. Paul’s throat clogged up with anxiousness, although he hasn’t done anything wrong or promiscuous, Paul’s thinking process pulled up an image of Dot. John already wasn’t keen on their relationship, but they’ve had numerous talks about how his and John’s relationship would build questions.

Paul’s appetite was gone after that.

So within half an hour they sat in their shared rooms, both of the young men sitting Indian style on top of the bed and facing each other. John began his statement like this, “I wanted to wait until you were eighteen really, it would have just been weird if you were still seventeen and me just turning twenty.”

Paul furrowed his eyebrows at this part, but he listened nonetheless. What was John jabbing at? The numerous questions riveting through his his head only brung in more anxiety, in which was only getting worse as John tried desperately to find the right words.

John eventually spurred the words out, “Let’s shag already, yeah? I want you Macca.”

Butterflies began to spread their winds and take flight within Paul’s stomach. A rosy blush stained his cheeks, and his eyes widened at John’s confession but he was all about ready to act on it. Paul had been thinking about it nevertheless, dark and quiet nights in his room fantasizing, questioning, denying. John’s hands running up his thighs, his cock, his stomach and his chest while their lips locked passionately together. He also had thoughts more graphic, his own hands parting John’s legs and taking him on the bed — John doing the same thing to him.

Paul hadn’t said anything in awhile, and John was incredibly regretful about even bringing the matter of having sex with his younger lover up. The thought plagued John’s mind until he noticed Paul’s movements, the way that the lad was slowly stripping off his shirt which caused a whirlwind of sudden fear to torch John.

Paul was getting naked, in front of him, plus he was doing it silently to add onto the intensity. John was frozen in his spot as Paul got up off of the bed to pull off his drainpipes. John noticed that Paul had quickly pulled down his underwear at the same time his drainpipes hit his ankles, and he had also noticed that his boyfriend was shaking.

“Paul? We don’t have to do it if you’re unsure.”

Paul quickly cut in, and stood up straight with his hand wrapped around his cock. “No- I want to.”

John was fighting back the urge to scream out of excitement as if he was one of those fangirls of Elvis. Which he was. “You’re shaking though.”

“Anticipation.”

John blinked, not even noticing that Paul had his hands placed upon his chest and he was trying to push John down onto the bed. John obliged although, letting Paul slither on top of him — naked. Paul took in a deep breath as he leaned forwards to draw in a lustful kiss from John, he felt the nervous quiver rack up John’s body and couldn’t help but to smirk. As soon as their lips contacted with each other, John melted in the softness of Paul’s kiss and closed his eyes a few seconds after there lips moved together.

Paul tilted his head, driving the kiss deeper twirling his tongue against John’s after slithering inside of his mouth. John regained the lost confidence he had once had, and grabbed Paul’s waist abruptly which stifled a gasp from the man on top of him.

John finally had Paul naked, in his hold and miraculously willing. He solely promised himself to fucked him like it would be the last time he’d ever do it. The way he slammed Paul, not too harshly, but not too affectionately onto the bed sent a wave of satisfaction up Paul’s spine. John immediately sat up, and began to pull the hem of his shirt up off of him with the help of a needy Paul Mccartney.

All nervousness had dissipated, and was replaced by determination. Paul shifted his position from on his back and was on his knees in front of John whom was as well on his knees. Once John had rid of his shirt, and threw it across the room — Paul winged both arms around his neck, crashing his lips against John’s harshly which had knocked the air out of the other’s lungs.

Paul’s addictive kisses made John halt his movements. There was no way he could get his trousers off like this, so reluctantly, John had slammed Paul back down onto the bed. The breathless gasp that left Paul’s breath was worth it as John crept out of the bed, and got rid of the rest of his clothes.

“Johnny, who’s topping?” Paul moaned out gorgeously as John attacked him again, his lips leaving bites and marks against Paul’s tender skin.

“I don’t know.” John mumbled into Paul’s ear, trembling as his hands ran up and down the back of Paul’s thighs. “I was thinking I could.”

“No, I’m not taking it up the ass.” Paul whimpered, eyes rolling back as John bit down at a certain spot on his neck. Paul lifted his hand up to John’s auburn hair, grabbing a handful of it and pulling on it harshly while hitching his breath a bit.

John grunted at the painful, but pleasurable hair pull and squirmed against Paul. “Well I’m not doing it either.”

Paul began to move his hips against John, their hardened cocks rubbing together rhythmically. John let out a breathy moan, sitting up as he jostled his hips down against Paul’s gaining more friction within each movement they both conducted. Paul withered underneath John, moans loud and gracious as he held onto John’s arms with both hands.

“Th-This feels so good,” Paul sighed, and swirled hips timidly against John’s. “More johnny.”

“Let me fuck you Macca.” John growled, nipping at Paul’s jawline as precum began to seep against both of their stomach’s.

Paul trembled, sudden nervousness washing over his system but he remained determined. “Okay, fine.”

John moved his body away, and raced off of the bed towards his neglected jacket hanging on the arm of rest of a chair in the corner. John dug into the pocket, removing a miniature bottle of lubricant before racing back towards the bed and hanging in between Paul’s legs. The youngest of the two grasped at the sheets tightly, not even being penetrated yet by the two fingers John was cautiously slicking up, but prepping himself for the intrusion. Paul’s legs began to shake as he John gave him a look at that meant, ‘spread your legs.’

Paul’s would be embedded in forever embarrassment at the single squeak he let out when John grasped gently at his knees. “I-I’m scared, wait, wait.”

John’s lust-blown eyes softened, and he couldn’t help but to feel his heart clench at the sight of Paul being so afraid. Paul was always a brave one, but this was the biggest step so far in the romantic aspect of their relationship. Sex was always the biggest step in any relationship.“I got you love, let’s just get dressed and meet up with the others okay?”

“No! No, I want to. I just need a few seconds.” Paul swallowed, and he was honest. He wanted this. Paul joked inwardly to himself that he might as well bottom now since they’d have to switch every once in awhile.

John gingerly massaged Paul’s thighs, and swayed a bit as a song played in his head to calm his own nerves. After a few minutes, John noticed second by second that the two legs began to spread apart slowly and with each second, a smile began to grow upon John’s face. It was as if he was opening the box to hidden treasure, as if he was a lost pirate with hisloyal crew.

Paul’s breathing began to slow into a normalized way, as he spread his legs as wide as he could. The way that John settled in between them and held one leg up in his strong hands made a shiver rush down Paul’s spine. John slowly trailed his slicked fingers down towards Paul’s rear, he watched closely as the younger man closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip as pain/uncomfortableness immediately swarmed him while John began to ease both of his fingers inside of Paul.

Paul suddenly gasped, tensed and jerked once John accidentally crimped his fingers against a bundle of nerves. “What the fuck?” Paul swiftly moaned out.

John panicked, “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, do what you just did again.”

John frowned, confused. “What do you mean?”

Paul huffed impatiently then lifted his arm up and did a sign with his fingers, making an awkward C like shape with his shaking hand. “That, this - you did something like this.”

John waited a few seconds and mimicked the shape, which caused Paul to suddenly react again. The wanton moans that left his lips were intriguing to John, more specifically the way that Paul arched his back up to the ceiling and spread his legs even more as John began to move his fingers in gentle motions.

“Oh God-” Paul yelped breathlessly, and twisted as John mischievously wiggled a finger around. “Jesus fuck that’s so good.”

“You sound so beautiful Paul.” John subconsciously complimented, and it was true. Paul’s already soft, and welcoming voice had grew more loose, more sing-song like with a hint of husky. The way he hissed, inhaled and whined in a pitch that John never heard before was angelic, soothing, majestic. John wondered if he could record Paul while they shagged and made him moan a few lines in a song.

John moved his fingers faster, evilly enjoying the show Paul was putting up for him. The way Paul’s cock twitched against his stomach was enough for John to break out into a full smile, twisting his whole hand around so that he could get a more better approach for Paul’s prostate.

“I want it, John- I want it.” Paul breathlesslychanted, reaching out as an attempt to grasp at John. Grabby hands, needy eyes and glazed skin with sweat from being on edge.

John nodded, scissoring his fingers inside of Paul which made the younger toss and keen on the bed.Paul grabbed at the sheets again, bucking his hips up needy and desperate for something more fulfilling. John removed his fingers, causing Paul to fall slack onto the bed, and adjusted himself above the pliant man underneath him. John was focused, slicking up his buzzing cock with one hand which made a soft moan of his own escape his lips.

Afterwards with a few impatient, but encouraging words from Paul. John drew himself inside the right abyss Paul had stored, and focused on Paul going rigid with sheer pain which was obvious because the neediness had almost completely dissipated. “You okay?” John had concernedly asked, pausing himself once he was fully inside of the younger man.

Paul eventually nodded, wrapping his arms around John’s backside as he looked up into his lover’s brown eyes. John couldn’t believe himself, how lucky he was to have Paul Mccartney submitting himself to him. This beautiful man, the most rare looking gem he had ever ran into was in his arms, was his in general and nobody was going to take it away.

“Move.”

John moved, and once he did there was no return point. John was fucking his bandmate into the mattress, John made his bandmate throw his head back and moan delightfully into the room. He shifted his hips again, and caught a moan slipping out of his own mouth as Paul wrapped his legs around John’s lower backside. “Fuck Paul,” John hissed in his ear, something that made Paul smile while biting his bottom lip at the same time to keep his moans down.

Paul closed his eyes at peace, listening to the way the bed would creek against the wall. Although he let out a few whimpers, Paul tried his best to keep quiet and listen to John. During this process, he feared that he wasn’t good enough for John but from the sounds the older were making the man was clearly wrong. Paul ran his nails down John’s back, purposely leaving his scars in their wake which made John grunt and his in pain before dunking another violent thrust into Paul which made him yelp in pleasure.

In return, Paul bit down onto John’s shoulder drawing blood and obviously leaving a mark. Paul relished in the way John gasped, and the way his hips went rigid. Paul ran his tongue along with the red bite marks in hope that Stuart would see that and know who John Winston Lennon belongs to. 

“Faster baby, fuck me, come on.” Paul whispered shakily into John’s ear, raising his arms to run his hands through John’s hair.

What John certainly wasn’t prepared for, was how much of a freak Paul is.

John sat up, grasping at Paul’s firearms and pinning them down beside his head. Afterwards, the older ransacked about a dozen of violent thrust that made the springs in the bed sound like they were about to give out. Paul’s jaw has dropped, and his body bounced along within each thrust John made which was hypnotizing to both of them.

“Oh, oh, oh-” Paul repeated with each ‘Oh’ gaining more pitch until he was hitting the highest octave he could hit, with his walls clenching as cum began to shoot out in short strings against his stomach. Paul shuddered pleasantly, eyes closing as his hips jerked with each spurt of the white hot liquid shooting out.

John gasped, feeling release wash over him to as Paul clenched mercilessly around him. Milking him in the process which made aftershocks rack up his system, afterwards John collapsed onto Paul trying his best to catch his breath.

•••


End file.
